What Have I Done?
by yyhpunk
Summary: It's about Tenten and Neji and it's just a sweet sappy story. It may be a bit OOC. Please Read and Review. Oneshot


What Have I done?

My very first Neji and Tenten fanfiction hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Neji and Tenten.

" _HEY!" _that's yelling

'_lalalalalala_' that is thoughts

" lalalalalalala" that is speaking

(...) that is my note to you

on with the story hope you enjoy!

- - - - - - - -- - - -

It was a normal day at Konoha. There of course the random fights of Ino and Shikamaru but other then that it was calm. Down at training field 11 (not sure where Neji and Tenten train Gomen!) there were two Ninjas training. One who had a Kekki Genkai (1) the other a normal Kunochi (sp?).

Panting slightly Tenten grabbed her Kunai and flung it at Neji carelessly. She was too busy trying to find her hair bands that fell out in the middle of training.

' _Damn I know it's here somewhere_, '

Neji watched her,

" Hurry and find them. We need to keep training."

Tenten looked surprised normally he would have let her try and find her hair bands.

" Fine I'll just train with my hair down," she said.

" Good," was his answer.

Tenten had the urge to kill him on the spot but calmed herself down. " Just because you're a Jounin and I'm a Chunin doesn't mean we're any different Huyuga,"

She said coldly, " This training is over."

Neji stared at her in shock. She rarely calls him Huyuga and would never walk out in training. Tenten only picked up a quarter of her weapons before she walked out.

Tenten was now as nervous as someone who comes across a Rattle Snake. For Neji was the snake and she was that person.

' _No why should I have to be nervous of him?_'

As Tenten walked to Konoha she stopped along the way at the Yamanaka flower shop. She walked in only to see Ino talking to Shikamaru. She walked around and picked out a tiger lily.

' _They're his favorite flowers in the world_,' she thought.

Ino stood next to her.

" So whose the special some one?" she asked. " You know who Ino," she answered.

" Ahhh… for him then I'll just have to wrap it better for you," Tenten smiled and nodded,

" thanks."

" No problem this is my specialty." As Ino wrapped the flowers up she was humming.

" So how are you and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked out of the blue even though Shikamaru was still there.

"We're great aren't we Shika-kun?"

" Yeah," said Shikamaru yawning.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

" Here all done," said Ino handing the flowers to her.

" Thanks,"

As Tenten walked out she saw the Huyuga mansion.

She quickly passed the mansion and headed towards the hospital. She walked into the room 'AB 304'

" Ma'am he hasn't gotten out of surgery yet but he will be in about 5 minutes," said the nurse.

" Arigato (2), " said Tenten.

As Tenten waited the Nurse came out.

" You may see him,"

Tenten rushed up and walked in the room.

" Kutsu (3)?"

"Tenten," said a boy about 12.

" Daijobu (4)?" she asked.

" I'm fine," said the little boy.

His name was Kutsu and he was Tenten's younger brother. He was always in the hospital when he was young so Tenten's parents called him Kutsu meaning mentally and physically in pain. Tenten had never told anyone about Kutsu because it had hurt her so much to know her brother was in the hospital.

" Why aren't you training onee-chan (5)?" he asked.

" It's nothing," she said while putting the flowers in the vase,

" Doshite (6)?" Kutsu said with more demand.

" Okay I skipped to see you." She fibbed.

" _NANI_ (7)! You shouldn't have Onee-chan I could've waited for you,"

" Don't worry about it okay ototo-chan (8)" said Tenten smiling.

" Hai (9)"

After hours and hours of talking Tenten got up.

" I have to go. Ja Ne (10)!"

" Bye!"

Tenten ran out before the tears blurred her vision. She ran to what seemed like hours. Only to end up at where her team first met only to meet Neji.

She watched him for a minute before turning away.

" Don't go…"

Tenten whipped her head around only to see light lavender eyes.

"What?" she asked in a cold voice.

" I-I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice.

Tenten's eyes opened wide. She slowly started to back away.

"You're not Neji," she said

" What are you talking about mad women?"

He held up to pairs of ribbons, Her ribbons.

" My… My ribbons," said Tenten pleased.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Tenten I-I followed you to the hospital…'

Tears now flowed down Tenten's cheek. Neji couldn't tell whether or not those were sad tears or angry tears.

" I'm sorry…"

Tenten slowly sat down at the bench.

" You really did?"

" Yeah and I'm sorry about your brother,'

" Thanks I guess and I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just it hurts so bad to know he's in the hospital and I cracked under the pressure and… and… he just got out of surgery and I can't afford to pay the bills or even buy food anymore,"

" And… I'm sorry for ditching you today it's just my brother just got out and when you started to act like a bastard I just cracked and…. And… I lost it."

" Look Tenten I'm sorry for following you and acting like a bastard its just Hiashi-sama has decided to strengthen the curse an-"

" What! Hiashi wants to strengthen the curse?" interrupted Tenten.

" Yeah and I don't know what to do…. He said the only ways to stop him is to get me to care deeply about someone and I gave up trying to find that person,"

Tenten snorted. Neji glared at her.

" Sorry I couldn't help it okay? You care deeply now that's funny,"

"As I was saying he has given me a week and today's my last day…"

" I'm sorry Neji…."

" Why are you sorry?"

" Because I don't deserve to know this, what have I done to help you in life?"

"You've helped me know how to feel right Tenten… As much as I don't want to say this but you helped me love,"

Tenten stared at him and burst out laughing.

" Great way to break a moment," he said

" You were serious?"

" Yes,"

" Neji?"

" Hai?"

" I have to tell you… throughout those 4 years we've been a team I-I-I fell in love with you…" said Tenten.

Neji stared at her.

" Do you really mean that? And it's not an April Fools day joke?"

" Yes I do Neji and April Fools isn't until a month,"

" Tenten?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you too,"

Tenten smiled softly.

Neji stepped forward and embraced her in a deep hug.

Tenten lifted her head and Neji lowered his. They stayed in that position for a while until Tenten broke away.

" Let's get out of here," she said

------- - - Next Day - - - -- - - - -

" I'm Here Kutsu," said Tenten walking in the room with Neji.

" Onee-chan!" Kutsu yelled.

Tenten smiled.

" Kutsu this is Neji. Neji my younger brother Kutsu,"

" Hello," said Neji

" Hi."

" Onee-chan?"

" Yes Kutsu?'

" Will he be my Onii-chan (11)?"

" _NANI_!" shouted Tenten.

" Maybe," answered Neji for Tenten.

As he got up he looked at Tenten and she nodded at him as he walked out.

" Oh Happy Birthday Onee-chan!" said Kutsu like an excited 5 year-old.

" Thanks."

" I better get going I'll come by and see you soon ne?"

" Okay,"

Tenten walked out taking one last look at Kutsu.

When she walked out she sprinted towards the Huyuga Mansion.

When she got there she ran in ignoring the maids cries.

She ran from room to room until she finally found Neji and Hiashi.

" Neji!" she yelped as she gasped for air.

" Tenten are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up.

" Sir! She ran in without my permission!" the maid yelled at Neji.

" It's all right Ling go back to what you were doing," said Neji.

" Yes sir!" she said as she walked out.

" Sorry Neji I was really worried about you…." She started

" It's okay Tenten you're always allowed here," he said.

" Is she the one Neji?" asked Hiashi.

" Yes she is."

" Very well you are both dismissed."

The couple walked out of the mansion.

" Oh before I forget. Happy Birthday Tenten,"

" And I thought you forgot," said Tenten jokingly.

Neji handed her a small box.

" Here,"

Tenten opened it to see the most beautiful bracelet ever made.

It was emerald and had 'Tenten' in carved in the back. Tenten smiled.

" Thank you so much Neji," she said.

Tenten turned over to face Neji and kissed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's it I guess. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue so if you like the Idea tell me. Oh and before I forget

(1)-Kekki Genkai- Bloodline Limit

(2)-Arigato- Thank you

(3)-Kutsu-Mentally and Physically in pain

(4)- Daijobu- Are you okay?

(5)-onee-chan- Older Sister

(6)-doshite- Why

(7)-Nani- What

(8)-ototo-chan- younger brother

(9)- Hai-yes

(10)- Ja Ne- See you later

(11)-Onii-chan- Older brother.

Thanks for reading Ja Ne!


End file.
